bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Jones
Crystal Jones is an original character created by ProfessorPineapple. She's the older cousin of Marnie Jones, but not related to any other Joneses at Bullworth. About Crystal Jones lives in Blue Skies with her mom, Tammy. She used to attend a school for the blind a few towns over, but the tuition was a lot for the family, and she was never very good at school anyway. Though Bullworth Academy offered assistance for "at risk" children like herself, they lacked the proper accommodations to take her. She resents Bullworth for that reason. Crystal lives in the house next to Zoe Taylor's, and grew up to be good friends with her, even when Zoe attended Bullworth. Crystal spends most of her time just hanging around. Sometimes she ventures into Bullworth Town and panhandles, but she prefers to help the boys steal things. She tells her mother that she's out looking for work. Social Standing Crystal doesn't fight, so she mostly just tags along with the other townies. They like having her around because of her crude sense of humor, and because she holds her liquor better than most of them. She's also the frontwoman of the band they've been trying to form for months - Boner Garage. They've only got half a drumset and their lead guitarist is missing 2 strings on his guitar, but it's all good. They'll get there. ...Someday. Romance Crystal dated Jerry for a few months. He impressed her with his vast knowledge of...well, everything. He seemed to be a guy who really knew how the world worked, more insightful than the other boys in town. And then a few weeks went by, and she found that he was making fun of her for not knowing things more than he was teaching her. He mocked her accent, hid her white cane, and played jokes on her that would end with her tripping over something or hurting herself. Crystal put up with it for a while, but started going behind his back, having flings with the other boys in the clique. She was as blatant as possible about it, so that everybody knew before Jerry ever had a clue. Eventually he wised up, and broke up with her, called her all kinds of names to try to hide his bruised ego. The other townies all approached the big mess with a "not my problem" kind of approach, and still hang out with the both of them. When the whole clique is together, Jerry and Crystal make snide comments at each other, but rarely cause much of a scene. Fairly recently, she's begun dating Leon, but she's taking it slow this time. He treats her much nicer, and Crystal isn't quite sure how to deal with it just yet. Physical Characteristics Crystal stands at 5' 2", with a pudgy, pear-shaped figure. She has a round face with puffy cheeks, and thick, unruly blonde curls cut to about her chin. She has pale skin covered in light freckles, a tiny upturned pig-like nose, and a scar that runs from the right corner of her lip up into her right nostril. Her eyes are brown, and extra sensitive to light, so she's never seen without her brown-tinted aviator sunglasses. She's mostly blind in her left eye, and entirely blind in her right. Her right eye tends to drift out of place. Crystal can see light and color, but nothing else. Sometimes she takes off her sunglasses at night, but only when she's alone, or with someone she's comfortable with. She uses a long white cane to get around. Her clothing style is baggy and unfashionable. She is usually seen in a grey baseball tee with an orange collar and sleeves, oversized light grey jeans, and brown workboots. She wears a thick black belt with a skull buckle, and black leather bands around each wrist, with several plain silver rings on her fingers. In the wintertime she adds a grey beanie, a dark green bomber jacket, and black fingerless gloves. Background Crystal Jones was born in Texas, and moved to Bullworth when she was still a baby. Her parents thought they'd have a better life in scenic New England, but could only afford to move to Blue Skies Industrial Park. Her parents both worked a slew of late-night, low-wage jobs to provide for her, but it was never quite enough. Crystal was discovered to be blind before she was a year old, and the extra care needed for her was a strain on the family's finances. By the time she was nine years old, Crystal's father was desperate. Over the course of four months, he robbed six people at knifepoint outside Bullworth gas stations. It was enough to get him put away for fifteen years. Crystal visits him about three times a year - Christmas, Easter, and on his birthday. She doesn't talk much about it, but she misses him dearly. Having a dad in jail scores her some cool points with the townies, though. They call him Pocket-Knife Bill, and Crystal brags about it quite a bit. It makes it easier to bear. Her younger cousin Marnie was sent to Bullworth, and because her immediate family is still in the Southwest, Marnie spent weekends and holidays with Crystal and her mother. The treatment Marnie recieved at Bullworth is another reason that Crystal hates the school, and growing up she encouraged Marnie's vindictive streak. Now that Marnie's a prefect, and uses her power to get revenge on the kids who bullied her, Crystal could never be more proud. She loves her cousin, even if she's kind of uncool. Category:Original Characters Category:Fanfictional Girls Category:Fanfictional Townies